Rose and Ten
by JavieraGurl
Summary: Rose was just left by The Doctor with an old stranger she tries to become more acquainted by, but he's still adjusting to his new life.
1. John Smith

Rose and Ten  
Episode 1: John Smith

By JavieraGurl

Rose stood there on the sandy beach with tears in her eyes. She sniffed as one hand rubbed her eye. As the Doctor left with everyone, Rose cradled in the Doctor-Donna's arms, him sniffing her hair. He smiled as he knew, he would be with her forever. The TARDIS disappearing, along with the hole between the dimentions.  
As there was no sounds left, Rose whispered, "Goodbye." The Doctor-Donna looked into her eyes, his hand on her cheeks. He smiled as if mentally saying, 'it wasn't.' Rose just blinked, her mascara was running and a reddish tint to her face. She squeezed the Doctor even harder, embracing his warmth. She pulled back and smiled back. "You're right. I have you. We can live together forever, a normal life."  
He looked into her eyes staring into her soul. "I know I wasn't always present with you but I have all the Doctor's memories, all those lonely days, the times with and without you." He leaned in closer. "I know I'm not THE Doctor, but I am some form of him." He passed his hands through her hair. "I guess you can call me John Smith"  
Rose chuckled and tenderly kissed him. "Yeah," she said. "How about we go for chips?" He nodded and they left the beach, holding each others hand. During the walk, Rose couldn't help but feel odd and look away. 'John' still wasn't the Doctor. The blue suit and face sure looked like him, but like the Doctor said, he committed Genocide. This made Rose curious. She reflected on her past, and realised she did that also, but did that count? After all, she was possessed with the powers of the TARDIS. She barely remembered what happened. It wasn't her.  
"What are you thinking of?" He interrupted her train of thought.  
"Oh, nothing," she responded.  
"Are you still upset I'm not him?" She didn't say anything. "It's not a good feeling when you know you're not the original." A cold breeze flew by. Rose's hair flew into John's face. He let go of her hand and clenched his fist, then his heart. A gush of tears flew down as he kneeled onto the ground. Memories flooded his half human mind and his lip quivered with disgust. All those deaths... Because of him. He would understand the pain as the first few regenerations, but him. A tenth regeneration reborn. A monstrosity. He was no child. He lived enough to know what he done was wrong.  
Rose stood not moving. She understood exactly what was on his mind. But hatred towards a race should not be the end of them. She kneeled also close to him but still so far. She could hear his single heartbeat tread quickly but it was faint. She wanted to be closer. She moved forward and he twitched. He apologised. "Doctor?" He looked up at her.  
"Don't call me that. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But, I just can't live with myself and my acts I committed." He looked away. He layed in the sand, hands over his eyes. "I know. I am a murderer. An exterminator... That Dalek you first met was right. We aren't that different.  
"Shut up, Doctor! You're mine now and I won't let you beat yourself up!" Rose whimpered and fell to the ground next to him. "I'm going to call you that anyways because you didn't replace him. You are him!"  
With surprise, he acknowledged her dominance. His eyes opened wide in realisation and looked at the clouds. Rose held his no longer fist and said with fierce words, "Now weren't we going to get chips?" A faint laughter was heard by him.  
"I suppose you're right. But who am I?"  
She raised her eyebrow. "Now that's the question, isn't it?" Her voice was a remedy to his pain. He hadn't forgotten about it, but he would procrastinate to the point he noticed he shouldn't pay attention to that silly problem. Was it the human side that got to him? But would he loathe the day he had to tell her he had some Donna inside him, knowing Rose wasn't very fond of her.  
He looked at her but she didn't care. Her silhouette against the sun and her hair flowing in all directions teased his heart. He now was sure that was the human side of him. He never saw her in that way. He could look into her heart and tell the beauty of within her. It wasnt the kisses or hugs. Her mere existence lit him up. He knew he wasn't alone and he knew he would be happy. At least for now. Everything was following a farewell but he hoped he wouldn't so soon. After all, he only had one heart, and couldn't regenerate. He was vulnerable.  
They walked. Both childishly kicking the sand and laughing. None had money but it wouldn't matter. This parallel universe meant Rose Tyler was now part of a wealthy family. Of course that never mattered. She still had her Cockney accent and cheap clothes. Rose didn't care about any of that.  
As they made their way into the nearest chain restaurant, they ordered chips and a fountain drink. "I suppose it would be better if my name is John Smith, though," he said as he dipped his chips in Ketchup. He laughed, "ha, do you know what they call these in America?"  
Rose smiled and said, "yes, French fries."  
John laughed again and said, "yes, but I doubt these are French anyways." Rose bit her tounge and didn't say anything. She had something else on her mind. "What are you thinking of?"  
Rose moved about the green bench trying to be comfortable. She then rested her head on her hand. She seemed glum. "What was it like having all those memories but none of the, being yours?" It wasn't what she was thinking of, but it was a question she was still curious of.  
"I know they were false memories," he started to say, "but they all felt so real. It's been over 900 years. I'm still remembering fragments from my early days."  
"What is the last memory you remember?" she asked.  
"Well, Rose Tyler, I was eight and at the academy. They were lining us up to sort us out. When it was my turn, I was chosen to be the next President. After that was kind of a blurr but I know I was kind of bullied because,of my status." Rose sipped a cup of tea with sympathy in her look. "I know I went to a museum and saw my TARDIS there. I knew it had to be mine and I'm sure it felt the same about me...My TARDIS... it's... gone." Rose put her cup down. "She's gone."  
Rose shaked her head. "No. I don't believe that. If-" a waitress came by asking who would pay. "Yes of course," Rose said. "Ummm, I'm Rose Tyler. Put it under my tab." The waitress, eyes wide open nodded and left. Her large uniform bouncing behind her.  
"Why the reaction?" asked John.  
"My father, remember?" He nodded. "It's still hard to call him dad, but he's there... But he's also not there. It's like hugging a stranger."  
"Am I a stranger?"  
Rose had a serious look to her. She took a few seconds to sort this out. "No, you're still the same in my eyes." John knew she was lying but ignored it. Rose looked away knowing he really was a stranger.  
"All those times," said John. "You tried to contact me- erm the Doctor... Are you upset you never fully reached him?"  
"What?" She asked.  
"Back where they left, you said you tried so hard to contact him and now you had to let him go. Are you upset?"  
"Well, yeah. I loved him."  
"He loved you too. I remember the first time he saw you. He didn't want you to leave but it was necessary in order to keep you safe."  
Rose smiled and looked up, reminiscing. "Yeah, I remember."  
"Ha, it's quite hard to speak in a different person." Rose chuckled back. "So, shall we leave?" Rose smiled, her mascara chunking underneath her eyes. She didnt care if her makeup was bad and ill kept. Her memories would stick for now and she now had John. They stood up, and left the restaurant, a bell ringing behind them. Her hand in his, her head on his shoulder. No, he wasn't the Doctor. He was someone else. Someone Rose wanted to meet.


	2. Tardis

Rose and Ten: Tardis

Rose smiled as her head rested on his arm. They made their way towards the mansion. Servants and maids greeted them as they entered. Jackie wore a long, red dress that showed off especially her breasts. "What do you think?" She said smiling. Rose and John awkwardly smiled, looking away. "Ha, it's about time you two got back. You just missed it, we had 'fillet mignon' and it was utterly delicious," Jackie said mockingly.

Rose still wasn't used to this rich person's food. She still preferred chips to sirloin. She then cringed at the fact of having to find something to do again. She loved traveling to different galaxies across the universe. She looked at John, the same exact being of the Doctor, with the same choice of wardrobe. He looked at her wondering what was on her mind.

They made their way up the stairs into the library. She sat on the couch with John after both choosing to read one of the Sherlock books. She waited for him to say a fun fact about Sir Arthur Conan Doyle or the characters. Instead, they both sat reading silently to themselves. Everything was silent until he asked, "what page are you on?" She uttered, '32' under her breath. He nodded.

At the end of 3 hours, John sighed and stretched a while. He finished. Rose finished 20 minutes after, where he started reading another book. He occasionally looked up with a curious look on his face. "John," she started, "what are you thinking of?" He looked back and smiled.

"This is a parallel universe, Rose," he said enthusiastically. "That means there is a possibility there is another version of me or at least the TARDIS." She raised her eyebrow. "Remember when I was dying and I sent you back so the Daleks wouldn't kill you?" She nodded and started to ask- but she was interrupted. "In this parallel universe, there is a very small chance but what if it were true?" Rose grew a smile and bit her toungue. They ran out to Park Ave. There were no signs of Bad Wolf. They then remembered Rose Tyler was a dog in this universe.

As they were beginning to leave, John suddenly came to a halt. He raised his left arm with his hand flat out to stop Rose too. "Look at that refrigerator box over there. It has nothing to do with the scene yet everyone ignores it." They walked towards it with their hopes up. He studied it. There were indents along the box in the shape of a door. He pushed it and he smiled.

"Rose... It's bigger on the inside."


End file.
